


Love Bites

by brightstagelights



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but is that really anything new, honestly this is all fluff, hänschen is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightstagelights/pseuds/brightstagelights
Summary: Ernst tries to set up a picnic for himself and his boyfriend. However, Hänschen's stubbornness gets in the way and shenanigans ensue.





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanschen_ril0w](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanschen_ril0w/gifts).



> Hey, guys! This was requested on my Tumblr by my friend @hanschen_ril0w. I hope you enjoy! I'm a cynic but writing fluff is always fun. I love getting requests so if you guys want me to write anything, you can always come and ask me! Please leave comments! I'm always looking for a way to better my writing! Thank you!!

Walking over to the oak tree, Ernst went over his mental checklist again. He had grabbed the food, the drinks, the blanket, and the picnic basket on his way out of his house earlier that morning. His boyfriend, Hänschen, had a pretty rough week and Ernst planned a picnic for them that Saturday. He asked Hänschen to meet him at the park but gave no indication as to what they would be doing because he wanted to surprise him.

Ernst was running a little late because his mother kept fretting over him so he told Hänschen just to meet him at the giant oak tree in the middle of the park. He looked over and saw his boyfriend leaning against it effortlessly. He was looking down at his phone and Ernst thought he looked absolutely stunning. He was amazed that Hänschen could look so gorgeous even though he was simply standing against a tree. Ernst knew that if he tried to lean with only one leg on the ground, he’d end up losing his balance and falling over.

“Hey, Hänsi!” Ernst called over to his boyfriend to give him a warning that he was approaching. Hänschen looked up and walked over to Ernst, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Ernst’s cheeks warmed at this display of affection. He and Hänschen had been friends for years and had been dating for nearly eight months but he still wasn’t used to how open his boyfriend was with his emotions. The first time they kissed, Ernst almost fell off the bench they were sitting on. He thought that he had ruined his chances but Hänschen knew right then and there that he loved his best friend.

“Hey! I’ve been wondering where you were,” Hänschen said. In reality, he had only been waiting for about three minutes but he wanted to tease Ernst a little bit. “What are we doing here? You hate the outdoors. Most of our dates have either been movie nights or other stuff indoors.”

“Jeez, Hänsi,” Ernst feigned offense at what Hänschen was saying, no matter how true it was. “I knew you had a rough week so I wanted to surprise you with a picnic.” Ernst moved past Hänschen and worked on putting down the blanket. Hänschen came up to Ernst and hugged him from behind. Nuzzling his head into the crook of Ernst’s neck, he started to leave small love bites on his skin.

“Hänschen,” Ernst exclaimed. “Not now! I planned this out for you. Sit.” He sat down, smoothing out the blanket underneath him. As Hänschen sat, Ernst started unloading the picnic basket. “I thought I’d go simple,” he said bringing out a loaf of bread and various condiments. “I’m more of a peanut butter and jelly person myself and I didn’t want to force you to eat one too if you didn’t want to so I pretty much brought my entire fridge. But you like peanut butter and jelly so I don’t know why I thought you wouldn’t want one. I’m sorry it’s just that you always plan the dates and I didn’t want to mess this up.”

“Ernst,” Hänschen said, cutting his boyfriend’s ramblings off. “I’m fine with anything as long as you’re here.” He reached out to take Ernst’s hand in his and gave him a reassuring squeeze. After he let go, Ernst busied himself with making the sandwiches as Hänschen thought of how lucky he was to be with Ernst. He never imagined that he would be with someone who cared so deeply for him. At certain times, simply looking at Ernst would make Hänschen’s heart hurt—in a good way. If someone had told him a year ago that he would be having a picnic with the love of his life, Ernst Robel, after having a rough week, Hänschen would’ve laughed in their face. Now, here he is, looking over at the boy who makes his days better, with such love and adoration in his eyes that passers-by could practically see the love radiating off of him.

Ernst interrupted Hänschen’s thoughts by handing him a sandwich. “I made it with extra peanut butter since I know you like it that way, you sicko.”

“At least I don’t drown my sandwich in jelly, weirdo.” Hänschen playfully shoved at Ernst’s shoulder, almost knocking his sandwich into the grass.

“Hey! Watch it,” Ernst said sternly. He carried food and eating with the utmost importance and all of his friends knew not to mess with him when he was eating. They ate their sandwiches in a comfortable silence as they watched the other people at the park. Ernst had to smack Hänschen’s arm at one point because he started laughing at a kid who had tripped in the grass.

“C’mon Ernst, you’re no fun.” “If being fun means I laugh at children then you’re right. I’m no fun. But I did bring badminton racquets if you wanted to do something other than just sitting here and watching people.” Ernst pulled out two racquets and a birdie and stood up, knowing soon that he would regret even mentioning any kind of physical activity.

-

“Häns,” Ernst panted, “I need to go sit down.” They had been playing badminton for about fifteen minutes and Ernst was completely out of breath. Hänschen, on the other hand, was barely fazed. Ernst leaned over to grab a water bottle as Hänschen gently swatted at his backside with his racquet. “Hey!” He whipped around to look at Hänschen who was snickering to himself.

“Babe, you know I only mess with you because I love you. And because you make it so easy.” Ernst rolled his eyes and sat down on the blanket.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Ernst said, smiling up and Hänschen. “You’re lucky I love you, too.” Hänschen sat down to Ernst and put his head in his lap. Ernst put his hands in Hänschen’s hair and leaned back onto the tree. “I’m being serious, you know?” 

“Of course I know that I’m lucky,” Hänschen said sincerely. 

“No, silly,” Ernst nudged his shoulder. “That I love you. I feel like I don’t tell you enough. But I d-” Ernst was cut off by Hänschen shooting upward and smacking his leg. He narrowly missed colliding heads with Ernst. 

“Are you okay?” “Yeah, I’m fine. I think there was a fly or something on my leg but I’m good now.” Hänschen had an intolerance to insect bites so he always tried his hardest to not to get bitten. He found out about his allergy as a child when he spent the first day of summer vacation in the emergency room not being able to breathe with hives covering his arms and legs. His allergy got less drastic as he got older but he still had to be careful of mosquitos. 

“Ernst, you didn’t happen to bring bug spray with you, did you?” Ernst rummaged through the basket before looking back at Hänschen, who was still in his lap.

“No, I’m sorry. I can run home and grab some if you want, though.” Ernst was already getting ready to stand up when Hänschen stopped him.

“Babe, it’s all good,” Hänschen said. “I’ll survive.”

“If you insist.” Ernst learned a while ago not to argue with his boyfriend about issues like this. He was immensely stubborn and had to learn from his own mistakes. At least, that’s what his mother told him after Ernst blamed himself for an incident that happened while they were at the beach.

-

“He just doesn’t listen to me, mom!” Ernst slammed his head into his hands. “I told him to take the bottle of water and then he didn’t.”

“Yes, honey you’ve told me this.” Ernst’s mother had been listening to him rant for the past half hour about the dumb decisions his boyfriend makes.

“He was all, ‘ _no no Ernst, I’m fine_!’ Then, fifteen minutes later, I have to drag him underneath the umbrella and basically force water down his throat.” Ernst was angry but he was also worried because even though he tried his hardest, Hänschen still almost got hurt. “Mom, I don’t know what I would do if he got hurt when I could’ve done something to stop it from happening.”

“Oh, honey,” his mom came over to the counter and wrapped him in a hug. She had always said that hugs cure everything. “You did everything you could. If he doesn’t listen to you, that’s his fault. And, that means you can say ‘I told you so’ later. That’s the key with stubborn boys. How do you think I’ve dealt with your father after all these years?” Ernst and his mother laughed and she gave him one final squeeze before going back to tend to Ernst’s younger siblings.

-

Hänschen couldn’t tell how long he had been in Ernst’s lap for but he definitely wasn’t planning on moving anytime soon. He was extremely relaxed and after the week he had—having to pull an all-nighter to finish a paper, getting a not-so-great grade on the paper, and then getting into a fight with his dad over his grade—he deserved it. However, he had noticed that his legs and arms had been getting progressively itchy. At first, he just tried to ignore it, but now it was getting to be a little much.

“Hey, Ernst?” Hänschen slowly sat up so that he could face his boyfriend. “Can we go back to your house? Don’t get me wrong, I love this picnic and I love you but the bugs are killing me here.” Ernst groaned but nodded anyway. They packed up their things and made their way to Ernst’s house. They walked inside and Hänschen breathed a sigh of relief. As much as he liked to make fun of Ernst for being a hermit, he enjoyed the indoors as much as the next person.

“Hey mom, dad,” Ernst shouted once he opened the door, “I’m home. Hänschen’s with me. We’re going upstairs if you need us.” The Robels knew about Hänschen and Ernst but trusted their son and didn’t micromanage his entire life. Hänschen made his way up the familiar staircase and into Ernst’s room. Ernst’s two younger brothers were on his bed when they got in.

“Guys!” The two younger boys jumped at Ernst’s voice. “Why are you always in my room? You have your own room. Get out.” After a few minutes of whining about “ _but Ernst you have a T.V._ ” and “ _your bed is way comfier than mine,_ ” Ernst wrangled them up and kicked them out. He loved his younger brothers but now he just wanted to be alone with his boyfriend since their time at the park was cut short.

“Can I just say,” Hänschen said from Ernst’s bed, “that you were so right about being inside? Those bugs got me good.” Ernst looked down at Hänschen’s arms and legs and was horrified when he saw that they were covered in bumps and various other red marks.

“Don’t move,” Ernst said. “I’ll be right back.” He ducked out of his room and Hänschen could’ve sworn he heard him scold one of his younger siblings but that could’ve just been his imagination. Ernst came back in the room with a bag of cotton balls, a bottle of witch hazel, and a box of band-aids.

“Ernst, I’m fi-”

“No, you’re not. Now shut up and let me take care of you.” Ernst went to work with cleaning each and every mosquito bite and covering them with band-aids. “You know,” Ernst said to break the silence, “it’s always the girlfriend cleaning up her boyfriend after he gets in a fight or something. But no, I’m cleaning up a dumbass who just had to fight Mother Nature.” Hänschen rolled his eyes at this comment. He knew Ernst was right and should’ve worn bug spray but now he was just being a bit much. Ernst saw this and wasn’t so gentle the next time with the witch hazel. Hänschen hissed in pain and Ernst mouthed “dumbass” in response. By the time he was done with all of Hänschen’s bites, he used up an entire box of band-aids. Hänschen looked down at his legs and looked back at Ernst disapprovingly.

“Listen, I’m grateful and all that you took the time to take care of me but did you have to use the band-aids that were meant for your brothers?” Hänschen was referring to the fact that his legs and arms were covered in neon orange, pink, green, purple, and blue band-aids. Ernst simply shrugged and giggled to himself.

“Sorry honey,” he said condescendingly on his way to the bathroom to put back the cotton balls and witch hazel. “That’s just the way the cookie crumbles.” Ernst got on his bed and Hänschen resumed the position they were in while at the park, but this time, with no mosquitos. Ernst turned on the T.V. and put on Law & Order: SVU. They were finally at peace until Ernst’s little brothers came in crying that he used all of the “fun” band-aids on Hänschen. Ernst’s mom came in and shooed the two younger boys away, promising that she’d get them more band-aids the next time she went to the store. “Sorry about my brothers,” Ernst sighed. “They’re weird little pests.”

“Hey,” Hänschen said, shifting so that he and Ernst were eye-to-eye. “It’s fine! I’d take them over actual pests any day.” This made Ernst snort and shake his head in disbelief.

“You’re going to be so itchy this week.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“That’s what you said last time and now you’re all itchy.”

“Shhh, Olivia is about to interrogate the shit out of this guy.” Ernst would normally fight about being shushed but instead just turned his attention to the show. Now it was his turn to feel lucky. Sure, he was with an extremely stubborn dumbass, but Hänschen was his extremely stubborn dumbass. He grounded Ernst and made him realize that there are much bigger issues in life than the small things that he was always obsessing over. Ernst looked over at Hänschen and realized that he had started to fall asleep.

“Hey, Hänsi,” Ernst whispered. Hänschen groaned in response to show that he was listening. Leaning down to put his lips next to Hänschen’s ear, he whispered four words that would make Hänschen hit him with a pillow.

“I told you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, comments, concerns, requests, or you just want to talk, you can always reach me on my Tumblr:
> 
> brightstagelights.tumblr.com


End file.
